


Kidnapped

by Miroku26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Blood and Gore, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omegaverse, Police, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroku26/pseuds/Miroku26
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu gets kidnapped while Daichi is at work.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was working on, do you mind telling me if it's good or not. I want to know whether or not I should continue it. Thank you!

Nishinoya woke up in a strange place. He was laying on a creaky bed with handcuffs keeping his arms behind him. There was a ball strapped into his mouth and he had no clothes on. He rolled onto his side from his stomach, to get a better knowledge of his surroundings. The room was small and cold, it had a small window that was stained black with metal bars in front of it. There was another room attached to the room he’s currently in, the door was wide open, it looked to be a bathroom. He managed to get into a sitting position and noticed that there’s a door that’s closed, light was shining under the door. He was about to get his hands under him so that he could have them in front of him, but he heard the door click and then open revealing to men. As they got closer to him, he immediately recognized them. He bumped into them when he was heading to work this morning. He also played against them during his second year of high school in Nationals. It was the Miya twins, Osamu and Atsumu. “Glad to see you awake!” The blonde exclaimed, he’s pretty sure that’s Atsumu. They reeked of Alpha. They also had the dominating sense of an Alpha.

“Now we can get started!” The one with grey hair, Osamu cried advancing towards Nishinoya. Nishinoya pushed himself backwards until he hit the cold wall.

“Hey, don’t worry! We’re only going to fuck you!” Atsumu stated as if there was no problem with that. Nishinoya felt his blood go cold, he tried to move further back. “Might as well relax him.” Atsumu spoke to Osamu, who pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

“I really didn’t want to use this.” Osamu pouted but it looked fake. “I was really hoping you’d just accept it.” A wide grin soon replaced his frown and his brother had the same sickening grin. Nishinoya shook his head violently as Osamu placed the syringe on his arm, sticking it in and pushing the liquid in. Noya’s body went limp, he was still awake, but he was unable to move his body.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take that thing out of your mouth soon.” Atsumu pulled him onto his lap and started to lick his neck. “Hmm. He tastes so good!”

“I want a taste!” Osamu moved closer to Noya and started to lick the other side of his neck. “Hmm! He makes me want to make him pregnant!” Noya’s eyes went wide and he started to shout as best he could, though it all came out muffled.

“What’s that? Didn’t quite hear you. Mind repeating that!” Atsumu chuckled, opening his mouth on Noya’s throat, and breathing his scent in. “It’s nice that you aren’t marked yet. Maybe we should mark him!” Noya sensed the excitement in the twins, Noya felt sick. He had been waiting for the perfect time to have Daichi mark him. He started to shout more.

“Should we take it out?” Osamu breathed Noya’s scent in, before continuing to lick Noya’s neck. Atsumu took the strapped ball out Noya’s mouth, the moment it was out Noya started to shout.

“Fuck you Assholes! Let me go! DAICHI!!!” The twins chuckled before going back to ravaging Noya’s neck. “Stop that! Don’t touch me there! Please!” Noya’s voice became whiny and pitiful. “I swear when I’m free you guys are going to jail! Daichi will put you there himself!!!”

“Will he now? You hear that Atsumu? He’s threatening us.” Osamu pouted, sitting up and pulling away from Noya’s neck.

“Shall we show him what happens when we get threatened!” Atsumu exclaimed more than asked. Noya was then shifted so that he was laying on his stomach. Atsumu and Osamu started to remove their clothes. Atsumu lifted Noya’s hips up and started to push his dick into Noya’s ass.

“Wait!!! It’s going to hurt.” Noya tried to move away but he couldn’t control his body. “Fucking Stop!!!” Noya cried as Atsumu finished shoving his dick all the way in. Osamu then lifted Noya’s head by his hair and shoved Noya’s mouth on his dick. Noya choked several times, he was feeling extreme pain. His ass was on fire and he could feel a weird sticky liquid falling down his thighs, which was probably blood. He was able to feel Atsumu pushing into his stomach, no dick should be able to reach there. His throat was hurting, Osamu’s dick was too big, he felt like he could suffocate any moment. Osamu and Atsumu soon found a rhythm and were picking up their pace. Noya had tears falling down his cheeks, the only thought that went through his mind was  _ please hurry Daichi! _ Eventually the twins released into Noya, feeling complete. Noya was glad when they pulled out of him, he felt better. Osamu started to lick Noya’s cheeks to clean the tears, while Atsumu started to lick the blood away on Noya’s thighs. “Fucking leave me alone!” Noya sobbed, still unable to pull away.

“How about we bring the TV in here? He can see his apartment that way.” Atsumu spoke, “It’ll also help us to finish cleaning him up.”

“Let’s go fetch it then. We’ll be back to clean you up!” Osamu explained before licking Noya’s face once more. Noya was stuck laying on the bed crying. He wants to go home, He wants Daichi, He wants Daichi to save him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi had called Asahi about an hour ago, Asahi and the police were on their way to his apartment, which was trashed. Daichi knew that he wouldn’t be able to be a part of the investigation, he also knew that Asahi might not be able to, but he had no one else to call. He made sure not to touch anything, all the doors had been opened. He had come home from his long shift to find everything on the floor, he had rushed to find Noya but there was no trace of him. The bedroom had been caved in, which is where Noya had probably hidden. Noya’s phone was on the counter, so if he had hidden himself in the bedroom, he had no way to call Daichi. Daichi didn’t bother to close the front door, so the police and Asahi were able to walk in. “Daichi?” Asahi tried to get Daichi’s attention, but the latter was staring at Noya’s phone, his eyes had been glued to it. “Daichi!” Daichi jumped.

“Sorry, I just can’t believe someone broke in here and took him.” Daichi was heartbroken, he was worried. His Alpha instincts were going through the roof, he tried to control them but the Alpha in him was telling him to find Noya, to find his Omega.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry we’ll find him.” Daichi looked and saw Kuroo, the chief of police, “I know that this isn’t conventional but I’m going to have you both on the case but if I see either of you start to lose your cool that endanger the lives of your fellow policemen and citizens, I’ll pull you from the case.” Kuroo decided. “Is there anything that we don’t know about?”

“I know as much as you guys. I arrived at my apartment to see the door open, and the apartment to be torn apart.” Daichi explained, trying to simmer the Alpha in him down. “I didn’t touch anything, but my fingerprints will be on it due to this being my apartment.”

“Alright, we have forensics coming down to get as much fingerprints as possible. Anything we should know about Nishinoya’s omega state?” Kuroo wondered

“He’s supposed to go into heat tonight!” Daichi felt sick and immediately rushed outside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atsumu and Osamu had just finished setting the TV up in the small room, they were currently situating themselves so that they could clean Noya up. The TV turned on showing Daichi’s and Noya’s apartment. “When did you place those cameras in there?” Noya whispered, he knew they chased him throughout the house, but he never saw them having cameras or anything else. Osamu licked Noya’s cheeks once more before speaking.

“While you were unconscious. Remember we drugged you?” Osamu smirked, “Hmm, you smell so good! I want you to be mine!” Osamu drooled.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be ours soon. We want him to get used to this first.” Atsumu looked up from between Noya’s legs. “You should taste his blood, it’s delicious!!!”

“It smells yummy.” Osamu moved to Noya’s legs and started to lick with Atsumu.

“Leave me alone.” Noya slightly dragged himself away but then two hands were placed on his hips, preventing him from moving any longer. “Let me go assholes!” Noya was mad but desperate to get out. The TV drew all three of their attention.

“Anything we should know about Nishinoya’s omega state?”

“He’s supposed to go into heat tonight!”

“So, you’re going to go into heat soon? We should clean you up faster then.” Atsumu chuckled, going back to clean between Noya’s legs but harsher.

“I can’t wait! We’ll be getting him pregnant right?!!!” Osamu started to lap up the blood faster.

“Please. Don’t. Please. Please.” Noya cried, trying so desperately to pull himself away from the twins.

“We’ll mark him too!!! Make sure that Daichi fellow can’t have him!” Atsumu nuzzled his face into Noya’s thigh. Blood was now on Atsumu’s forehead. After a good hour of cleaning, Noya had no more blood on his thighs. “We should probably undo the handcuffs; we’ll first give him another dose to relax his body.” Osamu left the room and soon came back with a syringe filled with clear liquid. He kneeled next to Noya and injected him, Noya was able to feel his body relax without his permission. Noya was also able to feel the beginnings of his heat.

“Hmm, his heat is starting!” Osamu was the first to notice. The twins started to nuzzle into Noya’s neck, purring. Noya wanted to struggle, he wanted to fight but he started to whine. He’s always hated his heats but now he hates them even more. He wanted an Alphas knot and he hated that feeling. “You want us to knot you right? Come on beg for it. Use that pretty mouth and beg for our knots!” Noya shook his head vigorously, but he also mewled.

“That’s close enough! Let’s do what we’ve dreamed of!” Atsumu laughed. Osamu lifted Noya up and positioned himself at his hole, which was secreting a nice layer of slick. Atsumu joined and they both slammed into Noya’s hole, who ended up screaming in both pain and pleasure. Noya continued to mewl and whine as the twins continued to slam deep in his stomach. Noya’s stomach felt as if it were going to burst but his body wanted more of it. “He’s so tight!!!” Atsumu let out a breathy groan.

“It feels amazing!!! I need to knot!!!” Osamu moaned. Atsumu nodded in agreement, they eventually released their knots into Noya, Noya also releasing an orgasm due to his heat, and laid on top of him. Both of their mouths are on a side of Noya’s neck. They both bit down on Noya’s neck claiming him as their omega. The twins eventually fell asleep leaving Noya to cry and realize that he lost Daichi forever.  _ I’m sorry Daichi _ was the last thing on Noya’s mind before falling asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just gotten all of the fingerprints analyzed and now knew who the culprits were, Osamu and Atsumu Miya. The chief and the swat team were rushing over to their house which was on the outside of the city. Asahi and Daichi weren’t allowed to go due to regulation but they did question Daichi’s and Noya’s neighbors. The Swat team rushed in and searched every room and eventually found Noya in their bedroom and the twins deep inside of Noya. “Found them!!!” The twins awoke in a start and when they saw the men, they started to growl. They both pulled out, their knots shrinking down enough to not hurt Noya too much, but Noya did wake up and when he noticed the Swat team, he cried out for them to save him. “Put your hands up!!!” The twins continued to growl.

“Yu, stand in front of us.” Atsumu ordered, and Noya got terrified because his body did just that.

“Fuck let me go. Please. I just want to go home. I want Daichi!!!” Noya was full blown crying as his body defended his rapists.

“You’ll shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you.” Osamu ordered harshly. Noya shut his mouth but the tears and small sobs still came out.

“How about we talk about this.” Chief Kuroo tried to calm the situation down. “Why don’t you let Nishinoya go. Why don’t you stop being pathetic Alphas and protect your omega?” This perked the twins ears up, and then the chief lifted his gun and pointed it at Nishinoya. “Nishinoya, I’m sorry.” Kuroo then pulled the trigger but as Kuroo thought Atsumu and Osamu both jumped in the way of the bullet. The bullet went through their shoulders but now that Noya was on the floor he was able to move away from the Alphas and immediately rushed to Kuroo and hid behind him.

“Can you take me home now?” Nishinoya looked at Kuroo, nuzzled into his side. He felt a lot safer with Kuroo then with those nasty twins. His mind thought so anyway. “Also, is it possible to get rid of these marks?” Kuroo looked down and saw the two nasty bites on his neck.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the hospital. You can call Sawamura on the way there.” Noya’s eyes lit up with glee and let Kuroo walk him to his car. Once they were in and Noya was covered with Kuroo’s jacket, Kuroo gave Noya his phone.

“Did you find him?” Noya was able to hear Daichi’s voice and he immediately started to cry.

“D-D-Daichi? Noya couldn’t keep his voice from wavering.

“Yu! Are you alright? Did they hurt? I’m so sorry that I couldn’t protect. Oh my god, it seems so long since I’ve heard your voice.” Daichi was never one to ramble but he wasn’t going to bother hiding his worry.

“I’m fine, Kuroo’s taking me to the hospital. Can you meet us there?”

“Yeah.” They continued talking, they were both afraid if they put the phone down it wouldn’t be real. That Noya would still be with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya's in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out next Saturday, the 11th.

Asahi had called Suga after Daichi had called him to inform him that Noya was alright and wanted Suga near him. “Hey, did you get off work early today?” Suga spoke with happiness in his voice.

“Uh, no, sorry I’m headed to the hospital. Th-” Asahi started but as he was about to start his next sentence he was cut off.

“Did you get hurt? Oh god, I’ll be there as soon as possible, what hap-” Suga was frantically speaking before getting cut off.

“No, I’m fine, it’s actually Nishinoya.” Asahi spoke, sadness apparent in his voice.

“What happened to Noya?” Suga was now worried about his pup, his Omega instincts flaring up.

“He was kidnapped yesterday morning and he says he’s fine but he really wants you to come and see him. Daichi said he sounds sad from what he heard on the phone. I’m going to call the other Omegas to see if they want to help unless you want to. I’m on my way to get you thought.” Asahi explained, providing the information he knew he could explain.

“Alright, I’ll call the others just work on getting here. We don’t need anyone else going to the hospital.” Suga promised before hanging up. He started to call everyone else, first he called Tanaka, he deserved to know due to him being Noya’s best friend.

“Hi Suga!” Tanaka responded on the other end before some chatter was heard on the other end. “I’m putting you on speaker, I have Hinata and Kageyama here, along with Chikara as usual!”

“Thanks, that means one less phone call. You four need to get to the hospital, Noya’s in the hospital. I don’t know much but I’m sure Noya will explain everything once we’re all there. I have to call Tsukishima and Tadashi but will I see you guys there?” Suga spoke as best as he could to make sure he wasn’t interrupted.

“What?!!! Um yeah, we’ll all be there, talk to you in a bit.” Tanaka sounded pissed, probably thinking of who hurt Noya or how Noya got hurt.

“Hey Tadashi, I don’t have a lot of details but Noya is in the hospital, can you and Tsukishima meet everyone there?” Suga quickly questioned after calling Yamaguchi’s cell.

“Yeah, what happened?” Yamaguchi questioned after yelling at Tsukishima about Noya being in the hospital, they were currently heading to the train station.

“He was kidnapped but I don’t have any details, I’m sure Noya will tell us or at least Daichi but I have no clue what happened. Asahi is on his way to pick me up.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noya was currently talking to Kuroo about what happened when Daichi walked in, Noya smiled and tried to get up but Kuroo quickly informed him that it wasn’t a good idea to stand. “Daichi!” Noya cried holding his arms out for him, tears falling down his face. Daichi walked quickly to Noya and hugged him but not too tight. Noya sobbed into his chest. Noya currently had a hospital gown on but also still had Kuroo’s jacket. He was trying his best to hide the two nasty marks on his neck. Daichi was able to smell three different Alphas on Noya, two of which he didn’t like. Daichi soon caught sight of purple on Noya’s neck.

“What happened to your neck?” Daichi moved the jacket off of Noya’s neck, immediately regretting it. “How could they?!!!” Daichi was clearly upset, and honestly a little sick. Kuroo quickly stepped in front of Noya, putting a hand on Daichi’s shoulder.

“The doctor’s said they’ll be able to remove them before his next heat but they also said it’ll be painful, slightly. I’m sure Nishinoya will explain everything, I was just getting his statement. You can stay in here if he’s comfortable with it but also if you can keep yourself calm. I understand that it’s difficult but he doesn’t need anything to overwhelm him. It’s for his safety, I hope you understand that.” Daichi nodded at everything Kuroo explained.

“Daichi can stay, I want him to stay.” Noya spoke up, resituating himself on his bed, making room for Daichi to sit with him.

“Alright, can you explain what happened when they took you?” Kuroo sat down in the chair with his notepad out.

“I was going to make lunch but there was a knock on the door, so I answered it but I wish I didn’t. There were two men at the door with black masks on, I know that they were Atsumu and Osamu Miya now but when they arrived I didn’t. They chased me around the apartment until I hid in the bedroom but they managed to break it open. I don’t really remember anything else except for one of them having a syringe.

“Do you know what they did to you while you were at their house?” Kuroo questioned further.

“After I woke up yeah, they had me handcuffed and gagged with a weird ball, but they were talking about how they wanted me to be theirs” Daichi’s grip on Noya tightened slightly, Noya decided to ignore it. ”They used some drug to make my body relax, I wasn’t able to fight them. They liked to lick me a lot but they also wanted to mark me and get me pregnant.” Noya had tears streaming down his face, he started to wipe them.

“We can stop if you want.” Kuroo offered. Noya only shook his head in response.

“No, I want to make sure you have enough to put them in jail. They only raped me twice. Osamu took my mouth the first time while Atsumu took my other area. He pushed himself in my stomach. They both took me at the same time in my other area the second time after hearing about my heat on the camera in our apartment. They had the TV in the room I was in. That’s also when they marked me.” Noya finished curling in Daichi’s lap.

“Alright thank you. I’ll be back to check on you later.” Kuroo left afterwards, which is when the pack showed up.

“Noya!” Suga rushed over, Noya quickly hugged Suga, crying in his arms. Happy that the pack mom was there.

“Suga!!!” Noya tried to control his crying but couldn’t, he felt Daichi get up off the bed, letting Suga sit down. Noya was really happy with that and he soon started to cuddle into Suga. “I was scared! They took me away and it was scary! Kuroo saved me, he was so awesome!” Noya was doing his best to explain what happened but was also failing due to his fear. He knew he was clutching Suga a little too tightly but he didn’t want to let go but he soon felt a pain in his stomach and had to let go to try and relieve his stomach pain. He let out a pained cry.

“Is everything alright?” Daichi was now at his side, all Noya could do was shake his head before throwing up all over the bed and floor. Some of it landing on Suga. Tadashi had rushed out to get a nurse, who followed him quickly with a few other nurses and a doctor. Noya was lifted off the bed and placed on a different one. The doctor was checking on him while the nurses cleaned the bed and helped Suga clean up. After all of that was done, Noya was back on his bed, holding his stomach still.

“Get an ultrasound ready! We need to see what is going on in his stomach. You said that they penetrated your stomach right?” The doctor spoke. Noya nodded, too focused on the pain in his stomach to speak.

“Penetrate?” Tadashi gasped, the whole pack were shocked at what was just informed, everyone except Daichi and Noya.

“We’re going to bring an ultrasound in, if the pain gets worse, send one of your friends to get us.” The doctor left after speaking. Noya was trying to breathe better, fresh tears streaming down his face. He reached out his hand, that was over his other hand, for Suga to hold. They were all scared, not really sure who did this to Noya but they wanted to murder them. After an hour the doctor came back in with a nurse and the ultrasound. They tried to go in the spot where Suga was but Noya pleaded for them to let Suga stay with him. His pain had died down a little but there was still the burning. They put a cold gel on his stomach, which should have caused him to flinch but it felt really nice on his skin. They were now using the Ultrasound and it seemed that the doctor was surprised by what he found. “We’re going to have to remove all of the semen in him or he’s going to feel a lot of pain until it leaves his system naturally. It’s possible for him to die if we don’t remove it.” The doctor informed the nurse.

“How would you go about that?” Daichi wondered, getting a little protective.

“We can put him under but if we did that, he could be harmed, it's more of a risk that way. Or we can go through anally and pull it out. It’ll be uncomfortable but he won't be harmed.”

“D-d-do i-i-it with l-l-little pain p-p-please.” Noya cried, the pain coming back. “I want S-s-suga, H-h-hinata and T-t-tadashi to stay.” Noya managed to say before curling up into a ball, trying his best to end the pain.

“Alright, the nurse will go and get the tools to do it. I’ll have to ask everyone, he didn’t name, to leave the room.” Daichi looked hurt as he exited but he understood that Noya felt more comfortable with Omegas at the moment. He was rather glad that Noya’s doctor was a beta and not an Alpha.

“D-d-daichi!” Noya cried, “I forgot Daichi!!! I need him!!!” Daichi was quick to get to his side, glad that the doctor didn’t try to kick him out.

“I’m right here Yu. Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you.” Daichi promised brushing Noya’s hair out of his face. Noya couldn’t bask in the comfort Daichi provided, the pain was too much for Noya. Suga was holding Noya’s hand, while Daichi brushed Noya’s face, Hinata and Tadashi were on the other side of Noya both of them laying their hands on his back due to him lying on his side to alleviate the pain. Noya knew he was crying but he didn’t care, not at the moment anyway.

“Alright are you ready?” The doctor questioned, after the nurse came back with the supplies. The nurse had a bucket and several different sizes of spoon like tools. Noya nodded at the question. The doctor had Noya reposition himself, so that he was laying on his back, making it slightly easier to get inside. Noya’s body was tense, his body didn’t want anyone entering him, even if it was with a tool. His body wanted to protect itself for the ones that marked him. Noya’s mind however wanted the gunk out, even if he had to allow someone else dig in him that wasn’t Daichi. Tears were spilling out of Noya’s eyes.

“Is it hurting?” Daichi questioned, worry increasing. Noya only shook his head. The tool was uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt, not like how Osamu and Atsumu hurt him. He was able to feel the tools scraping his insides but he could also feel his stomach feel lighter and it didn’t burn as bad. It took about two hours to finish cleaning out Noya’s stomach of the semen and Noya felt a lot better. The others had come back into the room. He was currently looking at the bucket instead of listening to what the doctor was saying and he felt really sick to his stomach. They had filled him with so much just from three orgasms. Noya had no clue how two alphas could do something like that.

“He’s going to have to rest for a bit but he can leave tomorrow morning if you want. We’ll wait until he recovers a bit before we remove those marks on his neck. Chief Kuroo has offered to pay for all the financial bills for them to be removed. You just have to set a day for us to remove them but I highly suggest you let him rest first.” That’s pretty much all Noya heard.

“I can’t believe Chief did that for you guys. I was going to offer you guys some money.” Asahi chuckled lightly, surprise clear on his face.

“Can Suga stay with me tonight?” Noya looked at the doctor.

“This your pack?” Noya nodded at the doctor’s question, “Then yes, we are required to let packmates stay overnight.” After that the doctor finally left. Noya scooted over a bit and gestured for Suga to join him on the bed. Daichi was at his left side, and he practically was laying on top of Suga. He was glad the pack mom was willing to stay with him.

“What happened?” Hinata finally questioned, worry etched onto his face. Noya knew they deserved to know, besides they were his pack.

“Osamu and Atsumu Miya kidnapped me and made me theirs. They did what they pleased. They tried to get me pregnant.” Noya spoke softly, he was currently soaking Suga’s shirt with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short but I've been experiencing writers block for this book, so I decided to end it. I might come back and add to it but until then this is the end.

Kuroo and his mate Kenma were walking into Noya’s hospital room. Kenma had wanted to see how his friend was doing and they both wanted to give his pack an offer until Noya recovered. When they walked in, Noya was playing cards with Hinata and Tadashi on the bed. Suga was brushing Noya’s hair, which was a little weird to see since the latter constantly had it spiked up. Daichi was sitting in a chair, trying to be as close as possible to Noya without disturbing the omegas. Asahi, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Tanaka and Ennoshita were sitting in chairs talking to one another. “Chief! What are you doing here?” Asahi jumped up.

“I promised to come and see Nishinoya, also Kenma wanted to see him.” Kuroo responded.

“You don’t have to pay for the bill to get these removed.” Noya whispered, he was fiddling with his fingers.

“We want to help. We also wanted to know if you and your pack would like to... I don’t know, stay at our house, just until you recover.” Kenma softly spoke, he didn’t have his phone in his hand, he was too worried about Noya to pay attention to it.

“That would be nice, I don’t think I’ll be able to step foot in that apartment ever again.” Noya muttered, he held his arms out for Kenma to come over and give him a hug, who was happy to oblige.

“Thank you Chief, it means a lot.” Daichi thanked Kuroo, Tanaka had offered his and Ennoshita’s house but Noya didn’t want to be surrounded by the smell of sex, which he knew his best friend often did with Ennoshita. “Do you know how expensive the bills are?”

“No but Tetsurou and I don’t really care about the expense, we’re able to afford it.” Kenma explained, rubbing Noya’s back.

“Oh, here’s your jacket Kuroo!!!” Noya held Kuroo’s jacket out.

“Does it make you comfortable?” Kuroo wondered.

“Yeah…” Noya spoke honestly, even if he ended up hurting some people’s feelings.

“Then keep it.” Kuroo smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pack was now at Kuroo’s and Kenma’s house, which was huge. Kenma was currently making something for Noya to eat, Noya’s stomach had growled as he entered the door. As everyone was sitting in the living room, Noya kept holding his stomach with a frown. “Yuu?” Daichi spoke hesitantly, unsure of whether Noya wanted to talk about the possibility of him being pregnant.

“Yeah” Noya looked up at Daichi, kind of knowing what Daichi was wanting to talk about. “I think we should set up a doctor’s appointment when I’m able to get an ultrasound.” Everyone was staring at the two. “We have to wait three months though.” Noya curled up closer to Daichi.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get through this.” Daichi rubbed Noya’s back, sending calm pheromones out. Kenma soon comes out and gives Noya a bowl of spaghetti.

“Thanks Kenma, It looks delicious!” Noya smiles, excited to try Kenma’s cooking. He started to eat the food, more like scarfing the food down but the concept is the same. “It is!!!” Noya says through a mouthful. Noya was really happy and he knew that if he ended up pregnant, everything would be fine. He had his pack, Kuroo and Kenma to help him through it. He was looking forward to getting his marks removed and bonding with Daichi at some point in the future, probably after he recovered from the torment of Osamu and Atsumu. He was looking forward to having pups with Daichi but he had to wait to see if he had a pup inside of him and wait for it to be born. He wouldn’t have another pup for a while but he still wanted to have pups with Daichi after a bit of time. He also knew that he wouldn’t be staying anywhere by himself for a while but he’d eventually do that again but only if he felt safer.


End file.
